Kligen Memoirs: Red
by ThisLoveThisHate1003
Summary: If you all remember my story "Kligen Tames the Demon" well the character Red, who has thing for Amun, is my alter ego. This is her story.


The beginning of my life is extremely fuzzy. I remember a room filled with a flickering light. I could see that light was coming from a bright object inside the fireplace. I crawled towards it and stuck my hand into the warm oblivion. A hriek met my ears and i was lifted into the air right as my infantile sobs began. But these cries were not out of pain they were out of want, for I was not happy about being taken away from the only thing that gave me comfort. At the time I didn't know that this thing was fire, i only knew that it was one of the few things that gave me comfort.

There it is, my first and only memory that included the feeling of care. All my others were filled with lonliness, pain, needles, and an experimental serum used to create a superhuman race out of innocent children. I, like the others that were kept in the institue that we were forced to call home, had lost my name years ago. I now went by the alias Red for my red hair. Now you may ask why were we there and what is this experimental serum that was being injected into the innocents of our world. Well the answer is very simple. The Scottish government was preparing for the oncoming threat of the English. They wanted to have a secret weapon on hand. That secret weapon was us. the experimental serum was made up of mutant hormones that would alter our very lives. Nearly all the children recieved flight or super-human strength. No me. I recieved the power of fire. I was able to harness the flames and use them for my own advantage. I wasn't like the others. I didn't have friends. I had only a boy who was called Sue do to his small appearance. He had gained a healing powere, and while this would have been helpful to the army other students picked on him. I had saved him from the bullying after threatening to burn the guys who were picking on him alive. He had stuck with me ever since. I looked out for him and he healed me after fights. A good team. I shoulda been happy to at least have one friend in that hell hole. But I still somehow managed to go rogue.

...

I had lived at the institute for 18 years. And thanks to the serum I would forever stay that way. 18 years old and pissed at the world. My only consolation being my art and my books. At least there I was someone else. There I didn't have to deal with the beating that the "teachers" gave if the tasks were not performed correctly. I only had to read the words and see the world within my drawings. But sometimes even that wasn't enough to console me. I got into fights and then got into trouble. I was a ticking time bomb. And I was about to blow... It had all began with this real mannish girl named Agnes and her crones slamming Sue against a wall. Despite the fact that he annoyed me he had somehow changed that annoyance into a kinda of sibling thing and I knew I was supposed to protect him. So i went up and slammed my fist into the girls face whle telling her to lay off. Big mistake. With a wild cry Agnes tackled me and began punching me all over. I tasted blood on my lips and that just pissed me off more. Soon I too was throwing punches only these weren't ordinary. They were coated in flames. What happened next is all kind of a blur. I just remember screaming that was cut short, blood going everywhere, the sting of a sedative I was injected with, and most of all the odor of burnt flesh.

The world went dark afterwards and my mind was overtook by dark dreams that consisted of locked doors and dancing flames. I awoke with a terrible fever and noticed that I had set a nearby bush on fire. Sue managed to smother the flames with his jacket. Yes, Sue was with me. Even after seing me in my crazed state and after the school had left me in the woods to die, he had left safetly to come with me. Hm, he's a better friend then I originall thought. Dang useful too. He stared at me and I stared back. He soon broke the silence. 'What are we gonna do?" I stood and began walking away. "Heck if I know." I heard him scramble to his feet and run after me. "Where are we going?" I glanced over at my comrade and sighed

"As far away as we can get."


End file.
